Movie Night
by Nesrine
Summary: Johnny is home from a long week of shooting Pirates 3, and he's ready for a little oneonone time with his wife, Sophie.


She threw her curly black hair up into a messy ponytail, and shuffled out of the computer room and over to the kitchen. There was a yogurt in the fridge that was calling her name and she intended to answer. She was trying so hard to lose those last few inches and she was well on her way. She grabbed a spoon and made her way happily to her favorite corner of the living room couch, stopping on the way to take a peak at herself in the mirror. The little white tank she wore and the low slung dark blue jeans flattered her curvy figure. Everyday, she thought, she started to dress more and more like her husband. She even had a few long necklaces dangling like he always does. She sighed and continued to the den, plopped down on the black couch and grabbed up some pillows to snuggle with. She reached for the remote on the side table next to her but all she managed doing was to knock over a day old glass of orange Kool-Aid.

"Shit!" she cursed loudly.

She jumped up and ran to the nearby kitchen to grab a towel but by the time she made it back, the syrupy liquid was already soaked into the beige carpet.

"Damnit... Why the hell was that there anyway...the trash bin is ten feet away!" she mumbled angrily at herself for staining what seemed like the last clean part of the floor, while she stamped the towel on the growing orange spot. The door handle clicked as the key slid in and turned the knob. Unfortunately she didn't hear it and the sudden booming voice that echoed in her ears made her jump about three feet out of her skin.

"BABY! I'M HOME!" yelled the man at the door.

She smacked her head hard on the bottom edge of the table when she looked up.

"SHIT!" she winced and grabbed her head.

"Oh, Sophie! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he ran to her side and knelt down, rubbing the top of her head gingerly. He was dressed in an old worn pair of blue jeans, old work boots, and a white poet shirt with a vintage Mexican green and yellow vest. A dozen bracelets hung about his thin wrists, accenting the collection of tattoos he sported. His long hair was tossed from the wind and a trace of scruff grazed his chin and jawline.

"Oooww..." she half laughed and half cringed at the pain and awkwardness of the situation. She smiled and looked up at her beautiful husband. She hated him for it too. Never burned in the sun, never has to put on makeup, never concerned about his weight, and always looks like some exotic god. There he was...Sex on legs and a tan to boot. Damn his Indian blood, she thought. But she loved him none-the-less...even if he was prettier than her.

"It's okay." she smiled and stood up with some effort. She went straight into his arms and relaxed in his embrace. "I've missed you, darling." She mumbled into his chest. She loved to bury her face in his shirt and just take in the scent. He smelled like salt water and sand…with an ever-present hint of cloves. Truly, the most heavenly smell on earth, she often thought. She looked up into his chocolate eyes and smiled. "Missed you too, baby." He sighed.

"Johnny?" she paused. He responded with a hum. "You wanna watch a movie with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, love." He said and kissed her on the nose. How could he resist, after having been away for so long. He had spent nearly every waking moment on the set of Pirates 3 for the last year. Even though Sophie was always nearby at the little beachfront house he bought, he could never break away from the set for longer than ten minutes. Which is certainly not enough to spend real time with your loved one. The days were grueling in the heat and sun, and the nights were long. He seemed to always be drenched in salt water and hardly had time for sleep between shoots and interviews.

"You pick the movie tonight. …Make it a good one!" he half shouted as she ran toward the DVD racks. "I don't want **any** musicals this time! Last time I had "You're the one that I want" stuck in my head for two weeks!" he mused. He loved cuddling up on the sofa and not really paying attention to the movies she always picked, but "Grease" was just one of those that he couldn't tune out to save his life. He thought he'd never get the sound of John Travolta whining and moaning his songs out of his head. He knew it was bad when he started humming "Hopelessly Devoted" during one of the quieter scenes that Orlando and Keira were shooting and Gore had to yell cut because it was distracting the actors. He laughed to himself at the thought, and watched her hunting through the plethora of movies. Most of which were sent to them by production companies, and were never even opened.

"Okay, it's not a musical, so no complaining." She said with the cover of the DVD clutched to her chest. She turned around and popped it in the player and tossed the case out of sight. Johnny growled playfully and raised an eyebrow with interest.

"What is this…….?" He asked cautiously. Sophie bounced back over to him and plopped down by his side. "Nothing!" she smiled wickedly. "This better not be one of **my** movies…" he quipped. "You know I hate to watch my own crap"

"You do not make crap, Johnny Depp!" she retaliated in complete honesty. He just grumbled and handed her the remote. "What the hell! Where did you find it?!" she screeched. "On the top of the pillow…" he smiled. She smacked his knee then quickly went in for a kiss. He pulled her closer until she was practically on top of him, kneeling over him on all fours. She deepened the kiss and he eagerly met her request. His right leg wrapped around behind her thighs and he used this position to shove her hips downward. She relaxed and stretched out until she was lying upon the length of his body. Her hips circled and ground into his. His head fell back on the pillows and she licked and nipped his jaw and neck until she reached his chest. Her hands raked across his tight stomach muscles and her thumbs dipped into the top of his jeans teasingly. The moan that escaped his lips shook her to the core and she shivered slightly.

His hands came up to her hair and let it down from the ponytail in a cascade of black curls. He fisted his hand in her hair and watched her pop the button and unzip the first inch of his zipper, at which point he took in a sharp breath and his eyes rolled back in relief. She sighed heavily at the sight of his arousal, and took it into her hands. She loved to torture him this way. Bringing him right to the edge, but not giving him the satisfaction until she thought he couldn't stand it any longer.

"God….baby…." he huffed as she performed her evil deeds. They made eye contact for a brief moment and she looked at him with the dead sexiest look he'd ever seen before taking him into her mouth and snaking her tongue around his member. His leg jumped and he pulled her up quickly toward his mouth for a heated, wet, kiss. Anything to keep her from continuing until he couldn't breathe anymore. He shifted onto his side and flipped her onto her back in one fell swoop. Her eyes opened wide as he lifted his shirt off and kicked his boots to the floor. He yanked her pants down without unbuttoning them. She didn't know that was even possible, but in light of his lengthy separation from her, she thought it reasonable. He worked on pulling her tank off as well while she undid her own pants and shoved them past her ankles. His eyes darkened and she was nearly shaking by the time he finally kissed her again. She felt his hot erection pressing into her tummy and she wrapped her legs around his waist, undulating with his rhythm. He grunted and held his breath with every movement she made against him.

"Fuck, Johnny……please stop teasing." She pleaded with him. He stopped for a moment and she relaxed her legs. She took him into her hands and he guided himself into her entrance slowly. She gasped at how tight it was. He hadn't felt this big since they were first dating, she thought. He entered her inch by fabulous inch. She was panting by the time he was completely inside.

"Shit……baby…….I can feel every bit of you." He growled out. His voice was deep and husky, like it always was when they made love.

"And you—I don't even know……god……." Sophie answered dizzily. "But stop teasing and MOVE dammit." She warned.

He took her warning very seriously and pushed into her a bit further. They both gasped at the sudden rush of sensations. He continued to move within her, pulling out until he was almost at the end, then pushing back into her hard. She matched his thrusts and they were both sweating buckets by now. He grabbed her left leg and lifted it up, twisting her lower half onto the side. This was a new feeling for both of them: Sideways and deeper than before. Her head was swimming and she didn't know which way was up or down. Johnny, moved steady as ever but his loud grunts and groans made it apparent that he was having a harder time keeping control of himself than he would like her to think. She could tell though, his thrusts were getting shorter and his hand had death-grip on her shoulder.

"Wait, honey." She stopped him. He sighed hard and let her turn onto her back again. They looked at eachother for a moment and he smiled lazily. "I love you, Sophie." He whispered. "I love you too, baby." She answered. He Leaned down to kiss her again, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He held on to her hips and used them to pull in carefully. They moved slow and gentle for a while, perfectly timed. They knew eachother and could anticipate the other's rhythm. The throbbing inside increased and Sophie knew she was almost at the end. She gripped him hard and he sped up slightly, alternating between slow and fast. He was breathing so hard he felt like there wasn't any air going into his tired lungs.

"Joh—Johnny" she panted. She was tense now and her back arched off of the bed. He knew exactly what that meant and he angled himself just enough that it sent her over the edge. Her climax was hard. She tightened around him and he thrust one last time before spilling hotly inside of her. They shook in eachother's arms as they came down from heaven. He collapsed on her and she held him as close as their tired bodies would allow. He kissed her shoulder weakly, and she kissed his ear, nuzzling into his hair and neck. When he found the strength, he crawled to her side and stood up. He looked like some glowing god in the blue light shining from the television behind him. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom upstairs. He laid her down on the bed and slid in beside her. They settled in to their normal sleeping positions: Him spooned up behind her and his left arm draped over her side to hold her hand. They sighed at the same time and she laughed softly.

"I'm glad you're home, love." She mumbled.

"Me too." He said wearily and sighed again. "Baby?" he asked into the darkness. She only hummed a response. "What movie did you put in?"

"Dirty Dancing…" she smiled to herself. He laughed harder than he meant to, but he knew she would understand.

"I love you Sophie." He grinned.

"I love you too, baby." She answered.

That was the last thing they heard or said before they drifted away into a well needed sleep, entwined, and happy to be together…


End file.
